1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle handlebar assembly and a bicycle brake/derailleur operating unit that can be attached to a bicycle handlebar.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. Recently, bicycle gear shifting control systems have been extensively redesigned so as to be electrically operated.
Externally mounted gearshift devices which operate a front derailleur and rear derailleur are known as bicycle gearshift devices. In externally mounted gearshift devices of this type, a gearshift operation is performed as a result of the chain being moved by the front derailleur to one of a plurality of front sprockets that are lined up in the axial direction and mounted on the crank axle, or being moved by the rear derailleur to one of a plurality of rear sprockets that are lined up in the axial direction and mounted on the rear wheel hub shaft. In such externally mounted gearshift devices, gearshift operating parts that can cause an electrically controllable derailleur (which can move the chain by an actuator such a motor or the like) to perform a gearshift operation have been known in the past (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-238873).
Conventional gearshift operating parts are disposed on the base members or brake levers of brake operating devices mounted on both ends of drop-type handlebars, so that operations in two directions, i.e., upshifting and downshifting directions, can be performed by front and rear derailleurs. In particular, the gearshift operating parts have lever members that can swing in both directions from a neutral position. Furthermore, when the lever member is caused to swing in one direction from the neutral position, an upshifting operation of either the front derailleur or rear derailleur can be performed. When the lever member is caused to swing in the other direction, a downshifting operation of the same derailleur can be performed. Such gearshift operating parts are disposed on the left and right brake operating devices. For example, a front gearshift operating part used for upshifting and downshifting of the front derailleur is disposed on the brake operating device on the left side as seen from the rider mounted on the bicycle, while a rear gearshift operating part used for upshifting and downshifting of the rear derailleur is disposed on the brake operating device on the right side.
In the conventional construction described above, the gearshift operating parts for the front derailleur and the rear derailleur are divided on the left and right. Accordingly, in cases where it is necessary to downshift or upshift both derailleurs, both the left and right gearshift operating parts must be operated. Such an operation is especially difficult to understand for a beginner, so that there is a danger that an erroneous gearshift operation will be performed.
Furthermore, in the conventional construction described above, the gearshift operating parts are disposed on the brake operating devices; accordingly, in cases where there is a plurality of positions in which the handlebars are gripped, as in drop-type handlebars, there may be instances in which a gearshift operation is difficult to perform when the handlebars are gripped in a certain position. For example, when the handlebars are gripped further toward the distal ends than the bent position, and an attempt is made to upshift immediately before the finish line in a race, the distance to the brake operating devices is increased, so that the gearshift operating parts are difficult to operate.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved gearshift operating arrangement. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.